DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] [unreadable] The IPCS is a cooperative venture of three UN agencies: the WHO, the ILO, and the UNEP. WHO is the executing agency and manages the Central Unit in Geneva. One of the primary long-term objectives of the Programme is to evaluate the effects of chemicals on human health and the environment. One of the most important ongoing IPCS activities in this area is the Joint FAO/WHO Expert Committee on Food Additives (JECFA), in which IPCS collaborates with the FAO. JECFA is the scientific advisory body to two general subject committees of the Codex Alimentarius Commission, the Codex Committee on Food Additives and Contaminants (CCFAC) and the Codex Committee on Residues of Veterinary Drugs in Foods (CCRVDF). Two JECFA meetings are held each year, one to evaluate food additives and contaminants and the other to evaluate residues of veterinary drugs in food. IPCS invites experts in toxicology and in estimating intake of food additives, contaminants, and veterinary drug residues in food consumed by humans to serve as Temporary Advisers, who will: review relevant published papers and confidential proprietary data; prepare working papers summarizing the information on substances under consideration; participate in the meeting; and, ensure that their working papers reflect the decisions made at the meeting. The findings are subsequently published as toxicological monographs in the WHO Food Additives Series. A substantial number of the toxicological monographs are drafted by staff of the Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition, the Center for Veterinary Medicine, and the National Center for Toxicological Research. This application requests a continuation of the support of these activities by the Food and Drug Administration. [unreadable] [unreadable]